The Note
by sgafan360
Summary: AU of the Return, Warning character death.


The Note-AU of the return

Disclaimer- I own no part of Stargate

Time Frame- AU of the return which takes place a year later after the ancients ascend and give the city back to the people of Earth.

Doctor Weir, Doctor McKay, and Doctor Beckett were arguing in Elizabeth's office. Rodney and Carson were sitting in front of Doctor Weir's desk. "She has a right to know," Rodney said angrily barely keeping from yelling.

"Rodney you cannot tell her," Weir ordered.

"She should know," he shot back.

"Do you want to break the lasses heart?" Beckett asked.

"Of course not but she should know after all he did it for her."

"We don't know that for sure."

"Oh come on you read the letter."

"It doesn't explicitly mention her."

"You know that it was about her."

"I've got my own bad news for her so if you could keep yours to a minimum," Carson added.

"What news do you have for her?" Elizabeth and Rodney asked.

"She's Pregnant," he said looking at the ground. After a brief pause he met their gazes and continued, "The child has the ATA gene," their questioning gazes were quickly replaced with ones of understanding.

"How… how long," Rodney managed to get out.

"It fits with his last visit on the Daedalus."

"Make sure Heightmeyer is available."

"Already done," Carson said sadly.

"I still say that she deserves to know," Rodney reiterated.

"When are we going to tell her?" Carson said standing to leave. Rodney remained seated intending to continue his argument with Elizabeth.

"Now I think she's coming this way," Weir told the two as she saw her friend heading across the control room. With a determined look on her face she approached Doctor Weir's office and knocked once before entering.

"Doctors I was wondering where Colonel Sheppard is?"

"We have some bad news," Elizabeth started before Rodney cut her off.

"Why don't you take a seat," Rodney said indicating the seat Carson had recently vacated. Carson closed the door to the office and pulled up another chair.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?" she asked again.

"I'm so sorry Teyla," Elizabeth said standing and moving around the desk.

"Teyla," Rodney started before looking away and down at the floor unable to face her, "He's dead."

"Were so sorry Teyla we know how close you two were," Elizabeth said sitting on the front of her desk now. Teyla simply sat there in disbelief unwilling to believe that he could really be gone.

"I wish that was all Teyla," Carson said solemnly. She simply looked at him her eyes reflecting only a fraction of what she was feeling. Carson swallowed before continuing, "You're pregnant Teyla and the father has the ATA gene," Teyla simply continued to stare at Carson.

Elizabeth took over from Carson, "If were wrong we apologize but with none of the Athosians having the gene we assumed it was one of our personnel."

"And we know how close you and John were," Rodney relieved Elizabeth of finishing.

Teyla managed to get a few strangled words out, "Excuse me I should go," she said tears welling up in her eyes. They all nodded at her and watched her get up and quickly head through the control room.

"I'm going to go," Rodney started getting up out of his chair.

"No you're not."

"What I have work to do."

"Do you really think were that thick?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sit back down Rodney," she said in her best command voice.

"Fine," he said sounding defeated.

"Now what has happened since we left?" Carson asked them both

"Well the monthly missions by the Daedalus indicate that the Wraith are stepping up there cullings. Rodney said

"So it was a good thing the Daedalus continued to fly missions here?"

"Yes, and we got a lucky break that the ancients allowed us to retake the city after they ascended" Elizabeth answered Doctor Beckett

"And some of the Athosians managed to escape through the gate at least we were wrong about that" Rodney said.

_Several Hours Later_

He stood outside her quarters with the note in hand. He knew that she was inside still probably crying and that he was disobeying Weir's orders. He knew he'd get in trouble with Elizabeth but it didn't matter Teyla needed to know what John had written. He activated her door chime but Teyla didn't answers. "TEYLA I NEED TO TALK TO YOU," he screamed through the door. The door slid open and Teyla quickly retreated back inside, Rodney followed.

"Look I know you're hurting right now and I wish I had something good to offer you but I don't" he said as she crawled onto her bed and began sobbing into her pillow. "But I feel you should have this, he wrote it to you before he well you know," she looked at him tears streaming uncontrollably down her face and managed to get out one word.

"How?"

"We learned Athos was culled with no survivors he was um well very depressed." Rodney was unable to continue talking and simply sat there silently grieving over Sheppard. After a few minutes he was able to continue again, "he volunteered for a mission to protect the galaxy from the Ori, he didn't feel anything when he" his voice trailed off as he paused for another few minutes. When he continued again he managed to answer her question "he left this for you in his room, before he left on the mission, he detonated a nuclear weapon on top of himself."

"He had no choice?" she choked out between sobs.

"No he killed himself on purpose."

"Why would he do such a thing?" she said temporarily regaining some composure.

"He thought you were dead we volunteered for a mission on an Ori world, he was supposed to drop off a nuke set the timer and get out of there. Sheppard just sorta well he just detonated the nuke when he walked through the gate."

"How could he?"

"We don't know for sure but I think that he was to upset when he heard you died and just stopped caring about living."

"I understand."

"If you don't mind me asking how long were you two together?" he said standing up from the chair leaving the note on the table."

"A few weeks before the ancients took over Atlantis we became intimate," she said losing self control.

"I'm sorry that you two didn't have that much time together but I think you should know that he loved you very much."

"I know Rodney, but we never got to tell each other," she said before completely breaking down again. Rodney left her alone in her quarters knowing that there was nothing more he could do for her. She got up collected the note and barely managed to read the first few lines before she completely broke down again.

_The End_

_Authors Note Read and review please _


End file.
